Recloseable plastic bags are well known in the art.
It is known in the prior art to provide a thin sheet of tubular stock material which is extruded as a tube and is formed with one or more mating profiles which profiles are partially cooled and then interlocked. The interlocked profiles and tube are then sealed and severed to form bags. The interlocked profiles form the mouths of the bags and can be opened by the user and reclosed as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,586 issued to Edward C. Bruno discloses plastic bags which are formed to have initially open mouths; that is bags are formed with the mating profiles being in a non-locked condition. One principal advantage of a bag received with an open mouth is that a user, such as a clerk in a deli counter can grab an already open bag from a stand or a box and promptly insert goods into the bag without the additional wasted time of having to initially open the bag. Also, the advantage is very apparent in a product packing line wherein the packer gets an already open bag, thereby eliminating the extra step of opening the bag.